1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications terminal equipment having a facsimile function, and more particularly to communications terminal equipment capable of detecting caller identification information based on input information input through a communication line during fax communication and allowing an information device to inform a user of the caller identification information after the facsimile communication, whereby to allow the user to surely know the caller originating the input information.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known communications terminal equipment with a telephone function, a facsimile function or the like. In such the communications terminal equipment, a telephone communication can be made by the function of a telephone set, while a facsimile communication can be made by the facsimile function whereby to transmit/receive image data, text data, and so on.
However, even if the conventional communications terminal equipment receives a call signal input through a communication line during the execution of the facsimile function, this equipment can not switch the line connection to the caller originating the call signal. The equipment also can not allow a user to know whether or not the call signal is received and the caller information. Accordingly, the user can not take an appropriate action.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide communications terminal equipment which detects and stores caller identification information input through a communication line during the execution of a facsimile function, displays or prints out the caller identification information after the completion of the facsimile function, whereby to allow a user to surely know the information of a caller signal received during the facsimile function, i.e., a caller telephone number and a caller name corresponding to this telephone number, etc.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the purpose of the invention, there is provided communications terminal equipment including a facsimile function, a detection device for detecting caller identification information included in a caller ID received through a communication circuit during execution of the facsimile function, an identification information memory for storing the identification information detected by the detection device, and an information device for informing of the identification information stored in the identification information memory.
In the communications terminal equipment mentioned above, when the identification information is detected from the caller ID received through the communication circuit during executing the facsimile function. The identification information is stored in the identification information memory. The stored identification information is then informed.
Accordingly, a user can surely know the caller identification information included in the caller ID received during the execution of the facsimile function. When the above equipment receives a call signal during the facsimile function, even if an instant response to the call can be made, the caller originating the call signal can be specified in accordance with the identification information to take an appropriate action after completion of the facsimile function.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a facsimile device including a detection device for detecting caller identification information included in a caller ID received through a communication circuit during facsimile communication, an identification information memory for storing the identification information detected by the detection device; and an information device for informing of the identification information stored in the identification information memory.